Marcoplier and Jannatron Vs Across the 2nd Dimension
by Exotos135
Summary: Marco and Janna join forces to tackle on Phineas and Ferb's dimensional adventure, and it's online and console tie-in games. Jannatron belongs to oboto


**(Diaz household, living room)**

In the living room, Marco is sitting on the couch. "Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier."

And then Janna and Glossaryck arrive. "And I'm Jannatron!"

"And here's Glossaryck."

"And today...actually, what did you need to tackle today that required my assistance?"

Janna smiled in a goofy way as she slowly revealed a DVD copy of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It didn't take Marco too long before he processed what it meant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-t yet!" Marco states, surprising and confusing Janna. "We still need to tackle the show."

"Oh right, right, that's definitely important."

Convinced to do that first, Janna hides the DVD and Marco sighs in relief.

 **-ABOUT THE SHOW-**

In a black void, the title of the series appears and then changes to various clips from various episodes from all seasons.

"Phineas and Ferb is a Disney Channel original series that aired in both Disney Channel and later on Disney XD starting in February 2008 to July of 2015. It's easily one of the most long-lived series the Disney company has ever created." Marco stated.

"Only airtime-wise, though, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Suite Life on Deck are the longest season-wise if the two are taken as one big series. Which we don't, but hey, it doesn't hurt to mention it." Janna added.

"The show's premise is that a pair of step-brothers, Phineas Flynn, a triangle-headed redhead kid who love summer, and Ferb Fletcher, along with their friends whose name I didn't bother to remember, have Big Ideas to have more fun in summer, all while the stepbrothers' elder sister, Candace Flynn, tries to "bust" them with their mother, who never sees the finished project. The subplot involves their pet platypus Perry the Platypus acting like a secret agent fighting for an agency named after a word meaning "sheep" and fighting a guy named Doofenshmirtz, a crooked scientist from not-Germany who builds Inators, which are machines created to help him with his petty schemes."

"As said before, Phineas and Ferb are accompanied by many friends: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, an American-Jewish girl who goes to the same clothes store as Helga Pataki, Baljeet Tjinder, a walking Indian stereotype, Buford Van Stomm, a former bully, and Irving Du Bois, an obsessive fanboy who's apparently been a fan of Phineas and Ferb since day one."

Marco and Janna pause the review to ponder about Irving: Marco does so while scratching his chin, while Janna scratches Glossaryck's beard as he scratches his own beard as well. "Now why does the last one sound familiar?"

StarFan13 nonchalantly flies past the thinking duo, who eventually go "meh" and continue with the review.

"Like many series that get renewed for multiple seasons, the plot became a bit monotonous after a few years."

" _UN_ like other series, however, they tried to spice things up every once in a while to keep our interest."

"It had humble beginnings, with the first episode earning over 10 million viewers. Praise was given for the great characters, the humor for kids and adults alike, the songs, the sheer fun from watching it, the songs, the little easter eggs, THE SONGS!"

"Seriously, though, the songs in the show were not only incredibly kickass, but they also were very varied: pop, broadway, slow, dramatic, there were practically songs of all kind! Each episode, minus a few on the early run, had at least one song due to executive meddling, and as you can blatantly see from our reactions alone, that was a pretty damn good executive meddling for once."

"It lasted for 4 seasons, with the 4th season taking the longest to air all episodes due to the various hour long episodes produced for it...I think, and it ended with the hour-long episode "Last Day of Summer", which was followed by another hour-long episode named "The OWCA Files."

"To us, it looked like a lousily disguised pilot for a new series, but hey, even the great ones have duds."

The title screens of Gravity Falls, Wander over Yonder, The 7D, Prickle & Peanut, Fish Hooks and Star vs. the Forces of Evil appear as Janna proudly proclaimed, "An amazing lot of great cartoons came during and after it finished airing."

Some seconds later, Fish Hooks and Pickle & Peanut disappear as Janna adds, "Well, many good cartoons came during or after it finished airing."

3 or so seconds later, Star vs. the Forces of Evil and The 7D disappear, leaving behind only Gravity Falls and Wander over Yonder. "Some good cartoons were made after it."

"But the point is, Phineas and Ferb was the predecessor, no, the Primordial Deity that established that cartoons could still be good. And it's thanks to them, that cartoons are still made up to this day, with an intention to actually uphold quality!"

Janna says the next as Spongebob Square Pants and Family Guy appear on the screen.

"Barring a few _glaring_ exceptions."

"Too bad the general shift from happy-go-lucky-ness to more dark, deep stories really hurt Phineas and Ferb. Not to say their characters were bad or that they couldn't be dark. In fact, if the 4th season proves anything at all, is that the show can indeed be dark when it wants to, it simply couldn't compete with the new cartoons coming out."

"But that's enough about the show, it's time to talk about the movie!"

Marco utters "yay" in a deadpan tone while Janna does the jazz hands motion.

 **-ABOUT THE MOVIE-**

The title of the movie appears, and is followed by various clips from it.

"Like every popular thing in existence, Phineas and Ferb got a movie based on it on August 5 of 2011, titled "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension." Marco says. "Or, if you like your mouthfuls, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension in fabulous 2D."

"While originally a TV Movie, it got a theatrical release in Spain, and some were planned for Belgium and the Netherlands, but it was canceled for some unknown reason." Janna adds.

"Here's a little fun fact: This is the first disney TV Movie based on a TV show since Teacher's Pet: The Movie, which was released in January 16 of 2004."

Marco pauses again to turn to Janna and ask, "Was that movie any good?"

Janna and Glossaryck can only shrug in an "eh?" way.

"Anyway, for the plot of the movie:"

As Janna begins narrating, scenes from the making of the platypult, to the crash on Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated, to the trio going to the 2nd Dimension play.

"The movie opens up with Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace and Doofenshmirtz about to be killed in another dimension."

It cuts to a clip from The Muppets film, where Mary says "This is going to be a _*really*_ short movie."

"Nah, don't worry, we soon cut to a flashback before anything bad happens."

"On yet another day of summer, Phineas and Ferb decide to have fun with their pet and friend Perry the Platypus since it's the anniversary for when they first adopted him."

"To celebrate, they decide to play platypus badminton, and after getting an idea from their friends, they decide to create a huge platypult modeled after Perry himself. However, during the making of the thing, Perry disappears to do his job using a small rock like a distraction."

Marco scoffs, "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe a simple rock would work as a distraction."

To prove him wrong, Janna made Glossaryck summon a rock and throw it. However, this only got Star to run after the thing instead of Marco. "Oh, a distraction!"

With that done, Janna and Glossaryck turn to Marco, who gives them an "are you serious?" look.

"Anyway after finishing the contraption, they get on top of the thing and are launched away."

The clip of Phineas and Ferb being thrown by the platypult plays as Buzz Lightyear can be heard saying, "To infinity, and beyond!"

"However, on their way, they collide with Perry on the way to his mission, and they end up crashing at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where they help Doofenshmirtz build an Inator-"

"Wait, what?!" Marco suddenly complains, "These kids are helping him without any problem?! This is a guy they've never met before, why would they help him right off the bat?!"

"That's like Sonic instructing Eggman on how to beat him."

"Or Megaman teaching Wily how to make a robot that can kill him."

"Or Wander and Sylvia helping Lord Hater destroy the-okay, bad example."

"Anyway, they help him build the machine when Perry arrives, and one couch-peeing later, the machine is fully operational and opens a portal that lets them travel to the next dimension, which also happens to be the 2nd dimension."

Marco narrates as clips of the events described play.

"The 2nd dimension proves to be absolutely different than the 1st, as this dimension's version of Doofenshmirtz was actually competent enough to not only defeat his own version of Perry, but turn him into a Platyborg-Platypus Cyborg for those who don't get it-and conquered Danville with the help of his Normbots, which are like evil, moronic and mindless version of Norm-1."

"Along with that, Danville has a purple and Doofenshmirtz motif going all over the place: trains, houses, it's practically everywhere. Not only that, but in this dimension, Phineas and Ferb, and eventually a good deal of their friends as well, end up finding out that Perry's a secret agent and that he fights Doofenshmirtz."

"How much do you wanna bet they'll forget it in the end?" Janna asks intuitively.

"There's no point in betting, it's practically guaranteed to happen." Marco states.

The disappointed Janna sulks on the couch while Glossaryck comforts her and Marco narrates the next as "Sinister Skies" from the videogame plays.

"After a little while on the 2nd dimension and avoiding Platyborg, Phineas, Ferb and Perry head off to find the stepbrothers' 2nd dimension counterparts. They find them, but not only do they have grey skin that makes them look alien-like, but they're quite wimpy and not particularly smart like our heroes. Normally this would be a no-brainer, it is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about, but seeing as these two are counterparts of Phineas and Ferb themselves, it's kind of a big deal."

"So, they explain them the wonders of summer, which they apparently don't have in this dimension since Doof-2 took over-"

After hearing the dictator's name, Janna immediately lights up and stops Marco right on his tracks. "Oh right, we completely forgot about Doof the second!"

"You see, while all that monotreme drama is going with the guys, Doof the first and Doof the second are working on a copy of the first Doof's dimension inator. Why a copy? The original one's in the other dimension, I guess Doof the first forgot to put wheels on it. However, prior to that, Doof the second decides to give Perry a warning: or he goes to him so his owners don't get hurt, which he accepts. However, he's caught as he leaves by his original owners, who scold him and tell him to leave in a sad song sequence-"

Marco audibly groans in exasperation, catching Janna and Glossaryck's attention. "Something wrong?" Glossaryck asks.

"I simply don't get this monotreme drama!"

"Don't worry, when we mention the flaws, you'll be able to let out all your frustration." Janna says in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Why do you say that like it's a good thing?"

Janna was left speechless, so Marco continues.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Doof the first and Doof the second figure out that the reason the copy doesn't work is because the first got help from Phineas and Ferb. So he captures Perry as he promised, but then tells him that because he needs the genius kids to make the machine function, he'll have to capture the boys and probably hurt them anyway."

It quickly cuts to Marco playing a trombone to the tone of "wawawawaaaaa", which surprises Janna and Glossaryck. Marco continues the narration.

"Back with Phineas and Ferb, they and their 2nd dimension counterparts head off to find this dimension's Isabella, but get caught by a Normbot in the way. Suddenly, Buford the second saves them and joins them in their quest."

"Back with Candace and Stacy-"

"Wait, what?! Another subplot?!" Glossaryck complains.

"Unfortunately, yes." Janna answers before narrating.

"You see, Candace, believing that some "mysterious force" is making sure he brothers never get caught, tries to appeal to it with a skeptical Stacy standing by her side. But that's a bit later in the story."

"In the part we're at right now, Candace goes to the park, where Buford and a second platypult is stationed, only to find Phineas and Ferb never came, which convinces her to try to appeal the mysterious force to get them back."

"Back in the 2nd dimension, Phineas, Ferb, their counterparts and Buford the second get captured by this dimension's fireside girls, now named Firestorm girls, and are released by Isabella, a member of the resistance against Doof the second. Who is the leader? Candace the second, who was earlier seen at the house reminding the boys to be quiet on Doofens Day."

"By this point you may've noticed we've skipped over a good detail of the story, but don't worry, we only skip the unimportant parts."

"After explaining their situation, Candace the second sends them to Dr. Baljeet, or Baljeet the second, who explains in a somewhat weird song that they need to go across dimensions clockwise, because counter-clockwise would simply use too much energy."

"They convince him to build a machine to do that anyway, and he opens a portal to the 1st dimension as Candace pleads for the mysterious force to show them a sign, which shocks both Candace and Stacy, who go hide behind a tree."

"They're surprised to see it being real, but Candace decides to confront it in the most logical way possible."

A clip of Candace running and crossing the portal plays as "LEEEEEEEEEEEROY JEEEEEEEEENKINS!" is heard. Marco continues the narration.

"This causes the portal to destabilize and close. Nice job breaking it, Candace!"

"Anyway, after the initial shock from everything has passed, they find out that Perry has been captured and Phineas and Ferb decide to stay behind and rescue him first before leaving. Okay, so first you're angry at him, and now you wanna rescue him?"

"They go under the mines using minecarts to get to Perry, only for it to turn out to be a trap, no joke. They escape in a sequence that can be described as awesome, but Candace the second breaks off the cart with the 1st dimension guys on them, causing them to get captured by Normbots."

A contestant yells "WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" on his microphone, making the audience laugh.

"Back on the 1st dimension, Stacy builds a pedestal in honor of the "mysterious force" that took Candace away, and sooner than you can say "what was the point of that?", we're back at the 2nd dimension, where the team is held by Normbots and Phineas is being ordered by Doof the second to make the inator work."

Marco continues.

"For the first time since this movie started, Phineas shows some common sense and refuses to do it. However, Doof the first figures out the problem and this gets both him and the rest of the guys sentenced to "doom". Then we return to the beginning of the movie: they walk along and forcibly thanks to the Normbots, Doof the second watches in a big screen, and a giant furry square thing known as a Goozim is revealed."

"Whoa, wait a minute, where did he get a giant square creature of doom?" Janna questions.

A short, crudely animated short of Doof the second going to a store and finding the goozim plays as Janna adds.

"Did he just go to the nearest pet store and brought the damn thing?"

"Anyway, after Perry uses some gadgets he got earlier and a help from Candace the second, the team manages to open a portal to go to the next dimension and are followed by some Normbots and the square monster, who's now reduced to a walking, organic toilet paper."

Suddenly, an animation of the team meeting up with Janna and Marco appears and head off to the next dimension, leaving a bewildered Marco and Janna behind. Glossaryck is completely indifferent to this.

"Eventually they return to their home dimension, where Doof the second invades it using the original inator to open a portal so he can unleash his Normbots in the Wicked Witch of the West style. He even makes a shout-out of the witch!"

The clip of Doofenshmirtz-2 unleashing his Normbots from a portal plays, but with the sound replaced by the Wicked Witch of the West sending her flying monkeys.

Janna continues. "Back on the ground, Phineas and Ferb are telling their friends about their adventure-which is likely received with bewilderment and confusion-when Perry is informed by his superior about the so-obvious-even-a-child-could-notice robot invasion and tells him to stop it with his fellow agents. However, when Phineas and Ferb try to join, the major tells them to go home and they try to convince Perry to let them join."

"Perry hands them his collar and tells them to go home in his own way, but when they go there, they find out why he did that: so that they could go to his base and replicate almost every single Big Idea they've made up to that point."

"Back with Perry, he and his fellow agents fight with the Normbots, and by that I mean the agents only get one or two bots before getting their butts handed to them until Perry comes along and helps them."

"If your trained agents, animal or not, cannot deal with discount stormtroopers, you need to either upgrade your training program or get better agents."

The clip of Perry fighting the Normbots plays, and the Normbots can't even hit him. In fact, they end up hitting some of their own.

Janna remarks, "Wow, these guys really are discount stormtroopers, I thought you were just joking."

Marco adds, "I thought that too!"

The clip continues until the Normbot holding Perry is destroyed by a baseball ball, which is controlled by Phineas.

"As the fight continues, Phineas arrives on top of a giant robot dog, which eats some of the robots. Then Ferb comes along riding robot bulls, then the rest of their friends arrive on the remaining big ideas in what can best be describe as a continuity orgasm."

The song "Robot Riot" and the accompanying fight comes as Marco takes on the narration mantle.

"They use the Big Ideas to fight the Normbots on a giant robot clash known as the Robot Riot, with music by Love Handel playing in the background, and they're on the winning side for the most part. Phineas and Perry head up to the top of D.E.I to stop Doof the second, but Platyborg comes along and fights with Perry, leaving Phineas to deal with the dictator. Some fighting later, and with the use of a bat, Phineas strikes a ball to the inator and destroys the antenna, which somehow causes the bots to stop working altogether and fall down."

"And with Perry, he takes advantage of a turkey on Platyborg's tail-don't ask-and makes him get electrocuted."

"Oh, and Ferb arrives too late to the party, but that's nothing new."

Janna adds, "However, Doof the second still has a trick up his sleeve: a giant robot, where literally is up the sleeve, and he tries to use the robot to kill the trio before Doof the first interferes and hands him his own Choo-Choo train toy, curing him of his trauma and turning him good."

Marco suddenly remembers something and explains. "You see, Doof-2's reason for becoming evil is because, when he was a child, he lost a train toy he named Choo-Choo. It's kinda funny how this particular event made him evil, when his life was probably just as bad as Doof-1's, and I guess that's the point."

Doof-2 presses a button which causes his Normbots and a kid's robot toy explode, alongside the guards of St. Olga's in another short.

"He goes back to his own dimension and gets arrested for his crimes against humanity. What, you think that turning good forgives the fact that he was the evil dictator of an entire city? Not a chance!"

Then, just as the seconds and firsts bid farewell, Platyborg becomes active again, only to reveal he's no longer evil. Phineas the second reasons that "the evil was shocked out of him."

Janna chuckles, "What? The evil was shocked out of him?"

In yet another short, Janna electrocutes Brittney, who turns into a goody two-shoes as the girl gives the camera a high-five.

Marco continues, "The 2nd dimension residents return to their dimension and everything looks good and dandy until Monogram suddenly appears to tell everybody that Perry will have to leave forever, since his identity was found out. Then, thanks to Carl's suggestion, they get the events of the day wiped out, with only Perry and the rest of the agents, and Monogram and Carl too, remembering what happens. And before the end credits, Perry imports some photos from the trip to the 2nd dimension and saves them in."

"And the movie ends in quite a bang, since they not only play a song co-composed by freaking Slash, but they show a fully animated concert to boot!"

Marco, Janna and Glossaryck sigh and relax from the review.

"Phew, that was exhausting." Marco says, "So, what are our final thoughts about this?"

The song "Kick it Up a Notch" plays as Marco and Janna exchange looks and begins with their scores.

 **-JANNA'S SCORE-**

"I really liked this movie overall: it got some great humor, dramatic moments, and kickass music that kept me entertained all the way through. There were some problems, but they were minor problems."

"I'll give it a 9 out of 10."

 **-MARCO'S SCORE-**

"I'll keep this short: what was the point of most of the 2nd dimension characters? Where was Jeremy the second during all this fiasco? In fact, how did Perry the second even become a Platyborg? There are a lot of unanswered questions in this movie, and not that many are answered in the sequel episode."

"Not only that, but the main dramatic tension of Phineas and Perry is too goofy for me: a boy and a platypus acting like an angry couple, that just baffles me even if they're the best of friends. Plus, wasn't it established that Perry couldn't talk? What made Phineas think he could answer back? I know that might be the point, but I still find it too stupid."

"I'll give it a 7 out of 10. There were a lot of problems in this movie, some too big for me to overlook, but it was still good overall."

* * *

Janna says, "And that's our review of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension! Thank you for watching and-"

"The review's not over yet." Marco states.

"What do you mean the review's not over yet?"

Marco puts on a menacing in a goofy way face as he lifts the videogame of the movie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-t yet!" Janna shouted, imitating Marco's earlier motions. "We still need to tackle the online tie-in games."

"Oh right, everything in the history of ever has some of those." Marco hides the videogame and Janna relaxes. "Alright, let's see what we have."

 **-ABOUT THE ONLINE TIE-IN GAMES-**

"Just like almost every movie to be made, tie-in games were made to promote this dimensional adventure, both online and for console but first we'll look at the online ones: 2D Yourself, Robot Riot, Dimension of DOOOOOOOM! and Agent P Strikes Back."

A clip of a bored Janna playing 2D Yourself plays as Janna narrates,

"In 2D Yourself, you create your own character and collect pieces of the dimension inator to travel through the first and the second dimension at your leisure, and you can talk to characters and get some wallpapers for your desktop as well. It's...pretty medriocre: there's practically nothing to do beyond what I said."

The title screen of Robot Riot appears.

"Next on the line is Robot Riot, based on the iconic scene and song from the same name."

The game's cutscene plays next.

"This one follows the movie's story very loosely: Doof the second comes out of a portal, followed by Candace the second, who convinces Phineas and Ferb to fight back against his Normbots using an army of Big Ideas I presume they pulled out of their pockets. My favorite part, however, has to be Phineas's reaction to discovering Perry's a secret agent. Remember how he was mad and sad about it in the original film? Well, here, he goes through a complete 180 and is actually happy and thinks it's cool!"

It cuts to Marco and Janna celebrating while Glossaryck looks puzzled. "Thank you! That's the Phineas we know and love!" Janna shouts.

It then shows Marco playing the game. He's trying to think up a best strategy, and does rather well.

"The game is a strategy where your main objective is to place your units in position to destroy the Normbots before they escape. Playborg will come in occasionally to try and mess you up, but if you have Perry, you'll be able to deal with him easily. There's not much else to say about it, other than it's engine was used again for a tie-in game to the Night of the Living Pharmacists special. I never saw it, so I don't know what to make of it."

Janna's next on the narration part. "Up next is the Dimension of DOOOOM!"

"Again, the story of the movie is followed very loosely: Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace the second confront Doof the second at his tower, get sent down to the mines and have to find a way back to the city and stop Doof the second once and for all."

It cuts to Janna playing the game. She actually looks a bit invested in playing it.

"The game is a CGI platformer where you play as either Phineas, Ferb, Perry or Candace the second. As far as I know, they share the same gameplay so you can pick whichever you want. You collect sprockets and beat up Normbots of random colors and...that's all I have to say, unfortunately, I don't remember it much. I think this game is based on a previous game, Transportinators of Doom, but I couldn't care less about playing that, I'm satisfied with Dimension of DOOOM thank you."

Then the title screen of Agent P Strikes Back appears.

"And last but not least, Agent P Strikes Back."

Glossaryck is the one who ends up playing the game...using his beard. He's really bad at it. "This game is a 2D platformer where you play as Perry, obviously, and go across the 2nd dimension Danville to free your captured fellow agents and battle Platyborg at the end of each of the three stages."

"Here's a fun little tidbit; this game's engine was reused twice: First for a tie-in game for Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, titled Return of the Platypus, and next for another tie-in game for Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, titled Agent P: Rebel Spy."

"I find it amusing that the _Star Wars_ themed game is the only one whose title is not a parody of the title of any of the Star Wars movies, was that intentional?"

"Now that we're done with the online tie-in games..."

Marco takes out the Wii version of the game.

"It's time to hop to the consoles!"

Janna takes it and throws it to the Wii console...and it fails, instead hitting a wall and falling on a pillow. "What the hell was that for?!" Marco scowls.

 **-ABOUT THE CONSOLE TIE-IN GAME-**

"On August 2, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension was released for Wii, PS3, PSP and the DS. Janna played the Wii version while I did the DS version."

"As for differences, the PS3 version has the movie and the episode "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" with character commentary. The PSP version is...just there. The Wii version comes with a code to unlock Platyborg as an alternate skin for Perry right off the bat. And the DS version is completely different from the rest, which I'll go more in depth in my part of the review."

Janna narrates as it shows her gameplay of the game. "In the PSP, PS3 and Wii version of the game, you play as Phineas, Ferb, Perry and newcomer Terry the Turtle across 6 levels; 4 dimensions and two levels taking place in the 2nd dimension."

It then cuts to the fully unlocked character select screen.

"Later in the game you can buy Baljeet, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua and Isabella from the first dimension to go with you on your quest, but everybody plays the exact same way, with the only thing different about them being some special powers that do minimal changes: Phineas regenerates health faster, Perry has more attack power, etcetera."

After picking Isabella and Baljeet, Janna checks to see which costumes she'll give them.

"You can also buy everybody some customes, like a cyborg skin for Peter, Isabella the second for Isabella, a gnome attire for Baljeet, and so on and so forth."

"For some reason, you never get to play as Candace or Doofenshmirtz, despite the fact that not only do they have in-game models, but they're present in the cutscenes. I mean, I can at least understand why Candace doesn't fight, she's too much of a whiny wuss to think about it in the first place, but Doofenshmirtz can create inators that can do amazing things. Plus, everybody's using weapons, so I don't see why Candace and Doofenshmirtz don't get weapons of their own."

It then shows the opening of the game, then shows some gameplay on the gelatin dimension.

"Well, whatever, let's move on. The plot of the game is based on the dimension hopping sequence from the movie. What you have to do in each stage is as follows: Attack enemies, power up, hop to next dimension, repeat until you get to the 2nd dimension, where you attack more enemies. It gets a bit monotonous as it goes on, but the writing is pretty good, so it might keep you entertained...I think?"

Random bits of each dimension are shown as Janna says,

"The levels you can go through are a dimension covered in gelatin, one controlled by gnomes, one where everything is a balloon, one that looks like a black and white cartoon and the previously mentioned 2nd dimension, divided in both the Normbot factory and the D.E.I building. Each level has at least 5 coins, which aren't required to complete the level but are a good thing to collect nonetheless. What do the coins do?"

It then cuts to Janna trying the two mini games: she does fine on the claw one but she's terrible at the other one. "They're used for mini games. One based on those damn claw machines from arcades used to get objects and stuff, and one that's a platypus-themed...something, I don't remember the name of what this was based on, to get tickets, which you can use to buy figurines, upgrades, sound modifications for your weapons or even characters to play as."

"The figurines are objects that can be collected in the game itself or, as said before, be collected through the claw mini game. They're completely optional and absolute bragging rights, so unless you like collecting stuff, you don't need to waste your time on them."

It cuts back to the main game, showing clips of Janna using the various different weapons.

"Now, let's talk about the weapons, 'cause there are a total of 6 in-game. First, there's the trustworthy Baseball Launcher, and is also quite blatantly the best and only non-situational weapon you'll ever use. It shoots a baseball that hits the enemy, which can explode and divert to the next target after some upgrades. It's also needed to do some puzzles where you shoot the baseball, then guide it to a button."

"Then, there's the Gravity Gun, which can lift small objects and bigger ones once you get an upgrade for it. It can also lift enemies, but it's usefulness pretty much ends there, since you can only grab one enemy at a time."

"Next is the Carbohidrator, a machine that shoots orange juice. To be honest, outside of quickly getting rid of the gelatin monsters on the first level, I barely used this weapon. Yeah, you can change the color of the content it shoots, but it's still the same concept. In fact, the only reason I even bothered to level it up was to get the achievement."

"Oh right, you can level up weapons. During gameplay, your level will acquire "experience" from being used against enemies, but the exact amount required for the next level up is never shown, and it doesn't update automatically, you need to manually select which chips you'll install to make your weapon stronger."

"It's kinda like final fantasy, only you don't get the points automatically: you get them by going to the workshop with a huge load of things, which increase for each chip you get."

"Let's move on: Up next is the Ninja Gloves, which are quite possibly the most situational weapon in the game before it's upgrades. You can only use it to wall jump and you can't even attack with it until you get the upgrade for it in the black and white dimension. It also has an upgrade that slows enemies down, but this makes their death take forever to actually happen, so I don't favor it very much."

"The penultimate weapon is the Digital Hacker, which you can use to either attack enemies, even ones that are not machines for some reason, or hack into devices to go through some sort of mini defense game against some viruses. That's about it."

"And last but not least, the O.W.C.A Beacon, a small gadget you can use to contact a trio of cats to help you fight enemies when you're in a pinch. Because the game is so easy, you'll more than likely never end up in a situation where you would need the damn thing, and even when you summon the cats, they tend to go after random enemies and only attack once in a while. The upgrades make more cats appear and stay longer, but the AI problem still remains."

"So, with so many varied weapons of varied usefulness, you would think the game would be very easy, right? Well, yeah, it is, but it has nothing to do with the weapons. The levels aren't too big so you won't really get lost, when you lose all health you can simply shake the wiimote to recover it, when you fall down you're teleported back to the level. In fact, the only way to actually die in this game is to die after your partner does, which isn't easy to do because they don't take long to regenerate."

The penultimate in-game cutscene plays as Janna says,

"I'm making my part longer than it should be, so I'm going to skip to the final boss. You see, when you finish the penultimate level, you meet with Doof the first on his 2d counterpart's place, apparently they though leaving him there wouldn't cause any trouble whatsoever. Anyway, he hits a button and summons a giant robot based on his 2nd dimension counterpart and gets ready to fight Phineas and Perry, starting the final battle."

The final battle starts as Janna continues narrating.

"The robot has a few attacks: shooting an electric bolt that sends a shockwave, shoot eye lasers from one and then both eyes, slamming its fists to the ground, and combining at least two of those attacks. You can't damage the robot until the power goes out thanks to Isabella the second, allowing you to unleash your weapon at the giant robot for a while."

"Once you've hit it enough, the robot will summon a pair of "INDESTRUCTIBLE AND INESCAPABLE HOLOGRAM ENERGY SPHERES WTF!" at your characters, who will be left paralyzed. The next to do anything will be Ferb and Terry, then Phineas the second and Ferb the second and finally Phineas and Perry again to deal the final blow. Destroy the health it has remaining and you've won the game."

"Really, the only major complaint I can find about the game is not that it's too short, but that it's too easy. And to add insult to the injury, you can make it even easier!"

It shows the cheat code selection screen.

"There are in-game cheat codes that can, among other things, increase the amount of things you get from destroying enemies, grant you infinite ammo, and the most ridiculous, make ALL enemies, even bosses, EVEN THE FINAL BOSS, die in one hit. Yes, they're entirely optional and you can win the game without them, but it's the fact they're even there that's the problem."

"Anyway, I'm finished, it's time for Marco's part."

"About time!" Glossaryck complains.

Marco does the same with his gameplay. "The DS version, as said before, is completely different from the other versions: You only play as Phineas, Ferb and Perry here, and again Candace and Doofenshmirtz are not playable in any way, shape or form. Sure, you can buy an alternate skin for Perry that makes him look like Terry the Turtle, but it's still just Perry looking like Terry."

"You start at the part where the team is about to be "Doomed" and escape, but not before fighting the Goozim and escaping to another dimension. Like in the Wii, PS3 and PSP version, the plot is based on the dimension hopping, instead that at the end you end up in a Doof the second-controlled Danville and fight his giant robot to save the city."

"The levels you can go through are as follows: A dimension that's practically a desert, a dimension that's a giant haunted house, a dimension where there's a load of toys, a dimension where music is a major motif, and the previously mentioned conquered Danville. The goal is the same each time: get to the end of the level."

"Unlike the other versions, you can't change weapons, each character has their own predetermined default weapon: Phineas has the baseball launcher, Ferb has some sort of blaster that shoots bolts of lighting and Perry has punches and kicks...oh and a grappling hook. These weapons can be used to either solve puzzles specifically tailored for them, or defeating enemies, obviously."

"The game is a 2D platformer, and don't worry, the cheat codes are nowhere to be seen so you can keep your dignity. The game's still on the easy side, not to the extent of the Wii, PSP and PS3 version, but it's still rather easy: health pickups are plentiful, and you actually get to take some with you. You can actually die in this version, but you have a checkpoint system, so if you die you go back to the last checkpoint."

"The bosses are fine: Platyborg on the desert dimension isn't that hard, but for the love of god don't get hit by his pillars, just don't. Norm on the music dimension was a bit of a hassle but still pretty easy, even the final boss with Doofenshinger Z isn't too much of a trouble as long as you know what you're doing."

"I think there are mini games, but I never played any of them unless it was absolutely necessary, like the normbot one or the chariot one."

"Really, there's barely anything for me to talk about this version of the game."

"So, with that said, what are our final scores?"

 **-JANNA'S SCORE-**

"The writing's definitely good, but the gameplay can get rather repetitive after the first few stages. You can go back to any of them if you want, but unless you're farming for coins for the mini games-"

It then shows an excited Janna playing as Platyborg while Pandaborg follows him.

"Or living your fanfiction fantasies like I did, you're not returning anytime soon. And that easily sumps up the game: unless, you're not returning to it."

"In the end, it could've been worse, but it could've been better."

"I'll give it a 6 out of 10."

 **-MARCO'S SCORE-**

"Like I said before, there's not much for me to talk about this game. But when I finished it, I had no intent on playing it again anytime soon."

"The characters were good, though some had weird in-game models, the writing was decent and the humor was there, but when it came to gameplay it felt somewhat repetitive after a while. And the lack of playable characters, while understandable, wasn't something I necessarily liked."

"I'm gonna give it a 5 out of 10."

* * *

"Alright, that's a wrap! A review of the movie, the online tie-in games and the console tie-in games is finally over!" Marco says before giving Janna a high five. "Thanks for joining me today, Marco."

"Thanks for helping me review the game." Marco says before asking, "So, what game are you gonna do next?"

"Actually, I was going to ask for your opinion: Got any game you'd like me to look at for my next video?"

Marco first reveals the Spongebob Squarepants Movie game.

"Oh no."

And then he revealed Spongebob Heropants. Instead of being horrified, Janna was confused.

"Wait, that game's a tie-in game?"

"Yeah, it's a tie-in for the second movie."

"There's a second movie?!"

"Yeah, it's been out since February 2015, I even got the DVD here if you want to-"

Before he could finish, Marco's copy of the DVD was nowhere to be seen, alongside Janna and Glossaryck.

"Anyway, thank you guys for watching, if you liked it, follow and favorite either me or Jannatron's fic. And I'll see you...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


End file.
